Potato-Man (franchise)
Potato-Man '''is a continuous long running franchise created by the HeartMart Studios production company, The franchise folllows the many adventures of a anthropomorphic potato named Lays Mashmine as the iconic hero Potato-Man. Potato-Man was mainly a franchise about a juvinile potato who lives a iconic life due to fame of his heroic acts of the world knows. The franchise was mainly about Lays Mashmine, the protagonist who lives in a innocent fragile peaceland called Mashland. He was born in a family named the Mashmines. Also the antagonist Dr. Chop, is not not stopping at anything to defeat Lays, fry his family or any worlders up, and use his schemes of world domimation. Lays also sets out on iconic quests to stop Dr. Chop and other villains who won't stop at nothing. The franchise is mainly comedy. Due Lays is on a series of popping up in different media with his iconic appearances. Plus also in the franchise always cracking jokes or something related that. Lays as the iconic Potato-Man has became the biggest continous franchise of the year. Popularity Most fans seem to know about the series than most who are beginners. History Of Franchise More added soon... Characters The franchise stars many amazing cast of characters of many. Such as human, food type and animal species. Mainly characters that have personality. Such as Sarah, Lays' girlfriend soon future wife who is the first most quite iconic female character to appear and always look out for Lays and be a big help. Also supporting Banana-Man, Carrot-Man & Corn Man. Lays' family of Mashmines. Plus 14 year old femle sidekick Pear. Sami Salty. Sarah's friends such as Coco and Graham and over 59 characters of the franchise never before seen. Also verses of characters that are mentioned and are from different timelines such as the past, present or future. Sketch Man, is a spin off franchise that takes off a iconic design of the Potato-Man but such as a unique story. Development The franchise was created by Vic Pennie and his stepsister Jazera Thomas. It was thought as a comic book, Before a all time franchise. Lays and Sarah were the two first iconic characters. Rico Robin, a strong willed bird with attitud and a smart dog pal named Ruffy were the forgotten characters who soon weren't going to be used for the franchise. They are known for appearing in Potato-Man Origins and Lost Worlds.. History Soon added.. Music Music is custom. It was quite random for the franchise Vic Pennie said. Banning Holiday Editions Pennie is a religion person. He has a convenent with the most high also known as God's real name Yah or Yahweh. So he also decided to ban holiday updates and certain form of holiday editions in the franchise due as he made forms of going against holidays as they are evil. Other Media '''Potato-Man (tv series) A show that follows the adventures of Lays Mashmine as regular. The Potato-Man Show The show follows Lays Mashmine and his friends and enemies doing pranks, doing comedy and just making a lot of dramatic scenes. Smack Boys '' The titular character himself has made many appearances in the Smack Boys franchise. He however turns out to be sort of tip guide, playable character in some of the games and just straight out a cameo. ''Potato-Man: The Movie Stars Lays Mashmine as he is on a mission to stop X and Dr. Baldwin as they are on a mission to world dominate Mashworld and worse. Plot sort of is unknown. Potato-Man (film series) Follows Lays in live action movies with human characters and some characters from the franchise. Notes 3562803780836903690459127 Potato-Man Media Recepts External Links